you'll see
by Kitten The Kokeshi Doll
Summary: he's done it this time, he's pushed her too far... kai has an idea which will spin hil's life around tyhil or kaihil? i hav decided u haven't hahahahaha
1. boys will be boys hilary

A/n: Yay I have had so many reviews for second chance I think I'm gonna take a break though I'm writing this one but don't worry if u review I'll post. Kai: so now we gotta go through TWICE as much torture Me: don't make me hurt you Kai. Hilary: as if! Me: *ignoring them* IDONOTOWNBEYBLADETHEREISAIDITAREYOUHAPPYNOW? Max: I didn't catch a word of that.  
  
Fine then be that way: chapter 1: Boys will be boys Hilary.  
  
"Stop yelling at me!" Hilary said glaring. "You're putting me off." Tyson said through gritted teeth. "She's not bothering me Ty." Max said as Draciel circled the stadium several times waiting for Dragoon to make his move. Hilary watched closely trying to understand the concept of the game. Nobody had ever really filled her in. not that she wanted them to of course. It was just a stupid game that silly little kids played. "Stop it!" Tyson said turning to face her. She fell backward in shock. "What did I do?" "You're looking at me!" "I'm looking at both of you." "You're distracting me." "And a stadium full of people doesn't!" "Erm Tyson." Max started. Ray bit his lip he could sense a Tyson Hilary fight coming on. "Well they aren't half as loud as you." "I wasn't even being loud." Hilary yelled. "I was watching the match!" "No you weren't you don't even understand it." "So I can still watch it." "No you can't!" "Yes I can." "Fine just, just shut up for the rest of the match!" Hilary was about to retaliate but she found she didn't need to.  
  
"Dude the match finished like 5 minutes ago you lost." Tyson face faulted. "And nobody thought to tell me?" "You were too busy yelling!" Dizzi said from her laptop shelter. "Hilary's Fault!" "Why must you blame me for every little thing that goes wrong in the world Tyson!" Hilary said standing up. She straightened her skirt "Because most of the time you are the one to blame." "You're the one that gets us into trouble Tyson." "Us. I see no us here Hil I see the bladebreakers, and you." Hilary looked at the floor trying to hide her tears she didn't want him to see her cry. "Fine then be that way but, but you'll see." She took off towards the gate. "Whatever!" Tyson called not able to think of a comeback. He'd expected her to yell scream possibly even slap him but he didn't expect her to cry. [yes he'd seen several silver tears falling from her face.] He hadn't expected her to say she wasn't coming back he hadn't expected her to leave. Wait a minute why did he care she was just an annoying little tag along. Well she'd come back she always did.  
  
"Tyson you've been staring at the sky for like twenty minutes you want to call it a day?" Kenny asked staring at his friend. He knew as well as the others did he had meant none of the words he'd said. The guys knew that it was just a shame Hilary didn't know that.  
  
Hilary wandered down the street. Stupid Tyson. Stupid Bladebreakers. Stupid Beyblade. Why did nobody ever take her seriously. True she was bossy pretty annoying sometimes a bit contradicting sometimes but she was a still a person. She flicked her hair and tried furiously to wipe away her tears. Stupid tears. Means she's weak. 'No crying Hilary' she thought 'no crying' she constantly told herself off. Was she being totally insane. If she did cry nobody was here to see her. Were they. She glanced around. Kai was behind her.  
  
"What're you doing here?" she asked. He shrugged. "Could ask you the same question." "To get away from Tyson." She said simply. "It wouldn't bother me but I wasn't saying or doing anything." She said. "You've been crying." He stated slowly. She wiped her face with her hand. "Big deal." She said. "It is a big deal you can't just walk out on us like that." "Like Tyson said, there is no us, the bladebreakers and then there's me." "Tyson said that because..." "Because that's what he thinks I don't need anyone to shelter me from that I can take it. He doesn't like me. Screw him. I don't care anymore." "That's just it!" Kai said. "He does like you that's his problem." Hilary looked puzzled. Kai sighed. Were all girls this dense or just her. "He FANCIES you. To put it simply." "You're deluded." She said without the slightest flinch. "He teases you because he likes you, Tyson's not always been great at portraying his emotions." "None of us are, we're teenagers!" "yes well, Tyson lets it all out on you."  
  
"Kai just, just shut up okay, I don't want to hear this right now!" she said turning towards the river. She stood there in silence for ten minutes willing Kai to go away. "You want to prove you're better than him don't you?" "What?" she asked throwing a stone so it skipped five times on the water. "You want to prove to him you are important don't you?" "In a way yes, but that's only because you're ALL like, better than me. Because you're famous." Kai laughed slightly. Hilary bit her lip she'd never heard him laugh. "No we're better than you because you think you're lower status than us. Because a certain boy has drilled it into your head that he's better than you and you let him boss you about." "I would never let Tyson Granger push me about." "You just proved my point." "huh?" "You automatically assumed I meant Tyson was pushing you around. Therefore you know Tyson pushes you around." Hilary sighed.  
  
"I don't know when I became a pushover but suddenly he was stronger than me, I mean I never really had as many friends as he did but I thought I was of some value to the world until he came along." She said. "Suddenly I was getting roped into all these dangerous adventures, they must seem so normal to you, I was playing such low key parts in them I felt left out. I guess my life got an upgrade but I, I got demoted." "No you let Tyson start messing with your head." He stated. She turned to face him. "Yes I did." "You want to prove you're better than him." He said reverting back to his original question. "Yes." She admitted. "But..." "A word of advice, Play to his strengths and weaknesses he won't know what hit him." He turned away from her and began heading up the hill.  
  
"You might need this." He said throwing her something. It was a beyblade [and launcher/ripcord]. She stared at it and when she looked back up to him he was gone. She knew it wasn't Dranzer. She knew enough about beyblades to know that. It was a pale blue blade with dark blue edges. A small disk was placed in the middle with a picture of an angel. It seemed to wink at her. She looked at it and then curiosity got the better of her. She set it up feeling totally silly. She checked to see nobody was watching her and pulled the ripcord. The blade gave a feeble wobble before falling down. Hilary glared at it. She tried several more times and after not improving decided to call it a night.  
  
*********  
  
Hilary sat at her desk. Since Max Ray and Kai had come to this school it had been unbearable. Kids were mental and seemed hyper whenever they entered the room. Although they were starting to realise you couldn't get Kai to warm up. Everyone was gathering around four of the bladebreakers. Kai was sitting solitary. Solo. Alone. Mono. Hilary took the opportunity to talk to him. She sat on the desk infront of him. "Kai?" He nodded to show he knew she was there but didn't look up from his desk on which he was scratching his name. "Been practising?" he asked her quietly. "I gave it a shot but I can't do it." "You think I became world champion overnight Hilary? Takes time." "I know, I know." She said. "Could you possibly help me." He looked up and glared at her. She knew he never helped anyone. "I mean I'm totally hopeless I could really use a few pointers and I would ask someone else but... if I tell anyone I'm trying to learn they'll laugh at me please?" she begged. He looked at her as if checking to see if she was lying. "Please, Kai?" she pleaded. He gave a small nod. She smiled. "Thank you." She kissed his cheek lightly and sat back down in her place. Kai frowned. Great just what he needed a fight with Tyson. But Tyson hadn't noticed. Kenny however had. He looked between the two. Hilary gave him a half wave when she noticed him looking but then went back to her work.  
  
"Dizzi I don't think Hilary likes Tyson anymore." He said at break hiding in his usual spot on the roof. "What d'you mean chief?" asked Dizzi. "Hilary kissed Kai earlier." "And Kai didn't kill her, wow she's done wonders with him." She said. "Don't joke Diz, you know Tyson's still hung up on her!" "Hung up? Tyson didn't even dial never mind call!" "What are you talking about Diz?" "A little electrical humour for you chief." Said the laptop. "Lighten up. She's not your problem. If she fancies Kai then, we'll let her find out the hard way." "Poor Tyson." Kenny said sadly. "You think he oughta know." "Like I said chief stay out of it." Dizzi said. "It's for your own good."  
  
Hilary stood with Kai on the river bank. "Right show me what you got." He said. She tugged at the ripcord as hard as she could. The blade actually span this time. Only it kept going in circles. "Pretty good." He said walking around her. "But you need to control it." "I don't know how." She said. "I've stuck you with a stubborn one so she might not listen to you for a while." "Where'd you get it, I know it isn't Dranzer." "It's called Derega [Dare-A-Ga]." He said. "It used to be my sisters." "You have a sister." "Had." He said icily. "She died?" asked Hilary shocked. He shook his head. "She ran away, left me." "Older or younger." He didn't answer. "Sorry you don't want me prying I'm sorry I shouldn't have asked." He didn't say anything. Her eyes began to water. She picked up the fallen blade and set up for launch. "3-2-1" she whispered. "Let it rip!" she'd always wanted to say that. Derega began spinning so fast she was causing a sandstorm with the dirt. Hilary raised her hands to block the dust from her eyes. "Try going forward." Kai said. Hilary nodded. She didn't say anything she just willed the blade to move. Nothing. She concentrated. Her heart beat seemed to slow down.  
  
"Okay now Hilary stop." She heard Kai say. Suddenly the sand didn't seem to sting. The wind wasn't howling. Kai seemed so far away from her. She could see the blade so clearly. 'forward damn you forward!' she thought. "Hilary!" she heard Kai say it seemed to echo. So close. She was so close. Why won't it listen. 'go forward.' The blade shot forward. Towards her. "HILARY!" Kai was getting hysterical. She felt cold numb. The blade has been stopped. Kai most likely. She felt Kai's hand grasp her waist. "Are you okay are you breathing hello I don't want to have to deal with a dead body!" he said. Hilary opened her eyes. She was lying down her head on Kai's lap. "What happened?" "You fainted." He said simply. She felt dizzy light headed. "Sorry." She said blushing. "S'not your fault." He said sort of coldly. He was trying to act tough and hard. "I got it to go forward at any rate." Kai smirked. "Yeah you did, but it was probably trying to attack you." "I'm guessing that's not good." She said. So far she hadn't moved her head was on Kai's lap still and he was still sitting on the floor. Hilary suddenly noticed a third shadow on the embankment. She pointed this out to Kai.  
  
"Can you sit up?" he asked. Hilary tried and failed she felt dizzy. "Right guess not..." he said as she raised a hand to her head. Kai supported her as they stood up together. The watcher obviously didn't know they knew he/she was there. They approached him... it was a him. In fact it was Kenny. "What's up?" Kai asked coldly. "Spying on us your little game now is it." Hilary stood up as straight as she could without coming out of Kai's grasp. "You dare tell Tyson." She said. "So it's true... you and Kai..." "Yes, to get back at Tyson." Kai said cutting Kenny off mid-sentence. Kenny looked astounded. They'd admitted it. They were dating. "Since when?" he asked. "Since, well just after the fight." Kai's arm still supported Hilary. Kenny didn't see it this way. He thought she was holding her close like a boyfriend would a girlfriend. "God," he said. "Kai you know Tyson won't be happy with this." "Screw Tyson." Hilary said. "You're only doing this to get back at him Hilary, that's just heartless." He said and walked off. "What the hell did he mean by that?" asked Hilary leaning against the wall." "No idea." He said. "Come on we have to get you home you might have hit your head." Kai supported her all the way to her house.  
  
"I can't thank you enough." She said smiling. She was still a little dizzy and felt like she was about to faint. She didn't know what to say. Kai nodded and was about to let her go when she leaned over and hugged him. "Thanks." Kai frowned. Girls were weird. He didn't know what to do. He awkwardly wrapped his arms around her too. "You're welcome." He said carefully. They didn't notice Kenny was filming the whole thing. And his sound system was messed up so he didn't know what they were saying. "See you." She said and using the rail she went back into her house and collapsed on the sofa. Kai stood still a moment. She was a bit loopy. But why had Derega knocked her out like that. Surely the blade whether it like her or not wouldn't have hurt her. It was strange. Maybe girls just took a little more time to adjust to blades. He didn't remember Jo having any trouble but she was... she was stronger than Hilary. He didn't doubt that. Not for one minute.  
  
A/n: it woz gonna b a one-shot but it dragged out. Wot dya think ty/Hil or Kai/Hil??? I'm the only one who knows nernickynerner Kai: I know Tyson: I know Hilary: I know. Me: glares shut up and don't 4 get to review!!! U no u wanna!!! 


	2. lettin the lads know

A/n: Chapter 2. Haven't even posted chapter one yet. Oh I've not been well so give me a break I'll post chapter 6 of 2nd chance a.s.a.p it just takes forever on my home comp [then crashes] and at skuel I get in trouble Max: Liar. Me: why am I lying. Max: you're a good girl at school and you know it. Me: good girls are just bad girls who don't get caught so pipe down. DONOTOWNBEYBLADETHERFOREYOUCANNOTSUEMECOZIDIDTELLYOU!!!  
  
Chapter 2:  
  
Kenny paced the room. Since it was the weekend he'd had two days to dwell on this information and the more he thought about it the bigger a problem he had. He could A.) Keep quiet and feel he was betraying his bestfriend B.) Tell his bestfriend and get battered by his teammate or C.) Confront Hilary [who seemed a better option than Kai who would probably knock his block off] Neither of these options were very appealing but one of them had to be chosen. He decided to go for the guilt trip. "so are you going to take my advice and stay out of it chief?" asked Dizzi gently. "It's their problem not mine I can't believe she's doing this to Tyson man. And Kai... well Kai's always been a bit bitter but I never thought he'd steal his friends girl!" "She was never his chief." Sighed Dizzi. "She was her own girl and if she wants to be Kai's girl then, then let her chief."  
  
Hilary had improved over the weekend and could now actually get the blade to do a simple forward movement left and right turns before she fainted. Kai was a bit concerned though. He voiced this at their practice session. "You shouldn't keep passing out like this." He said. "It might not be anything to do with the beyblading teenage girls have a tendency to..." "That's crap and you know it." He said. "What we really need is Dizzi's help on this." He continued thoughtfully. "I don't think Kenny's pleased with me learning how to blade he'd probably tell me to leave well enough alone." "You're right." She sat up and got to her feet. She set up the launcher. She took several deep breaths before launching the blade. "3-2-1." She whispered pulling the ripcord. The blade shot around the embankment causing clouds of dust to rise. "Are you controlling it or is it doing it's own thing?" Kai asked. Hilary didn't answer she was staring straight ahead. Not at the blade at the sky. She was off with the fairies again. Kai snapped his fingers in front of her face. She was very difficult at times. He placed his hands on her shoulders and shook her slightly. No response. "Oi Hilary." He said. Her eyes were frosted almost staring straight ahead of her. The best thing he could do was stop the blade and let her ride it out. He picked up Derega. Hilary collapsed on the rough ground. He sighed. Hopeless.  
  
"I knew there was something I forgot to bring." Hilary said when she came too she rubbed her head. "Pillows!" she sat up shakily. "Maybe that's too much for today." "I don't want to stop." "Hilary you'll end up killing yourself!" he said. She knew he was being sensible. Plus it was late on a school night. "Yeah you're right." She said.  
  
The next day at school Hilary arrived bright eyed and bushy tailed. "Morning!" she said to the class. Kenny glared at her. She shrugged. She had no idea what was so wrong with her learning to blade. She was as much entitled to as he was. Max waved at her. She smiled brightly. "Hello Max." Ray nodded towards her. "Hey Ray." She added. Tyson looked at her but then immediatley back to the girl in front who was asking for his autograph. She was acting soppy. "Hey wait a minute you're not in this class." Hilary said. "Yeah so what you going to do about it geek?" asked the bossy blonde. "I'm class representative need I remind you?" "Yeah like I said geek. With a capital G." "Oh look you can spell." She said sarcastically. "You watch your mouth runt. Oh no better yet watch your back!" the girl said standing up to full height she was a lot taller than Hilary. A lot older. And a lot prettier. The whole class was watching. "Is that a threat?" she asked amused. If Kai had taught her one thing it was to stick up for herself. Whether it was against Tyson, or Kate she needed to stand her ground.  
  
"So what if it is midget what're you going to do put me in detention. I'm so scared." She said faking it. The whole class laughed. Hilary smirked. "No I couldn't do that, you might break a nail." She simpered. The whole class fell silent. "What is that supposed to be an insult?" "Big word, supposed, I suppose it's half your vocabulary!" Kate sneered. "Very cute Hayley." "Hilary!" she corrected. "Very cute Hilary, but cute will get you nowhere." The teacher was hiding behind her desk. As she usually did [Miss concade she always makes us laugh]. "Yeah but it'll get me further than you!" she said. "At least I have a boyfriend he seems to think I'll get further than you." "Yeah you'll get to last base with him! And who said I didn't have a boyfriend." The class started cheering her on. "Who in their right mind would go out with you. And are you implying that I'm a slag?" "What's the deal with the big words finally found out the dictionary has other uses than to dry your nails on." The kids laughed. Max looked tempted to get up and drag Hilary away before something bad happened but Kai held him back. "Let her deal with it it's her fight. She's always harping on about she needs to be independent, so let her be." He said wisely.  
  
The next thing that happened got the whole class reeling. Kate slapped Hilary. The crack echoed around the classroom. Someone swore. Miss concade bit her lip. Hilary looked down. That hurt. Of course she wasn't about to let her know that. She didn't know what took over her. The straight A student. Little miss perfect. Whatever labels she might have had previously were shed. She pounced on Kate knocking her backward over Tyson's desk. She mercilessly threw a blow at every part of Kate she could reach. Kai took hold of Hilary's collar and easily picked her up pulling her away from Kate who was crying bleeding and having pretty much the ultimate hissy fit. "She...deserved it!" Hilary breathed. "You... you little bitch you attacked me!" "WANNA GO AGAIN!" she yelled struggling from Kai's grasp. He held her back. She fumed. Miss concade winced. She really didn't like fighting usually it was just Tyson and Hilary having a mess about possibly flirting but nothing heavy. "Cool it Hil, she's not worth it." Kai whispered to her. Hilary calmed down. She nodded. Kenny frowned. What the hell did Kai say to get her to calm down so fast.  
  
Tyson lead Kate from the room crying. Hilary frowned. It wasn't that she was in the wrong class that had bugged her it wasn't that she was slagging her off full pelt. It was because she was flirting with Tyson. What was happening to her? "Hilary Tatiba I hope you know as class representitive that you now face exclusion from school." Hilary hung her head. The adrenaline was wearing off now suddenly her actions seemed not only stupid but irresponsible. "Y...Yes...Miss." she muttered. Kai was still holding her collar. She winced as this hurt slightly. She started crying and pulling herself from his vice grip fled from the classroom. She passed Tyson who had just dropped Kate off at the nurses office. He didn't know what was happening with her and ignored her as she ran across.  
  
Kai waited on her doorstep after he'd rang the doorbell. "Are you not up to training today?" He asked her the second she came to the door. She didn't look so hot. Her eyes were red as though she'd been crying. Tears stained her cheeks. Her hair was unkempt and she was shaking slightly. "School called... five days exclusion." She whispered. She took a step backward inviting him in. he followed her up to her tidy bedroom. She sat on the bed. "I got too carried away." She said. Kai shook his head. "I did, I, I was trying to follow your advice and stick up for myself but I ended up, I ended up becoming everything I always hated." She cried. She hid her head in her hands. Kai frowned. Girls were so soppy. He sat on the edge of the bed. "And if it had been me in that situation what do you think I'd have done." "Walked away?" she asked muffled. He shook his head prying her hands from her face. "I'd have done exactly the same." He said. She smiled. "Thanks." She whispered. She seemed calmed down. "Thanks for what?" he asked becoming cold and looking at the wall. She smiled knowing this was all an act. "You know for what... I mean what for... I mean see! I've been away from school one day and I have the verbal skills of a potato!" She laughed. He smirked.  
  
"Up for a practice." they went down to their usual spot only to find Kenny was already there waiting impatiently. "What the hell do you think you're doing Hilary?" He asked. No he demanded. "You've been at this for a few days and suddenly you're a total rebel!" he said. "You can't do this!" Hilary frowned. "I'm sick of people telling me what I can and can't do what you think I'm not good enough?" "No I think you're too good you can do better Hilary! And you..." he turned on Kai. "You make me sick going through with all this to hurt Tyson." Hilary glared. "You have no right to say that Kenny..." she said. "What're you going to do hit me like you hit Kate go on." He said. "I dare you." He warned. Kai leaned over. And whispered. "If you think you're ready offer to battle Kenny's pretty much a rookie." She looked at him. He nodded. "Right." She said.  
  
"Kenny you think you're so tough?" she asked. Kenny suddenly seemed a lot smaller than usual. "Put your beyblade where your mouth is!" she said pulling out Derega. Kenny looked confused. "Just do it big shot." She said. She knew she could barely control her blade for five minutes without fainting but if she was lucky today was her day. Kenny totally confused pulled out a beyblade with no bitbeast. He set it up leaving Dizzi on a rock filming the whole thing. "3-2-1... Let it rip!" she called. Kenny threw his blade towards Derega. Hilary neatly dodged and avoided his attack. She knew if she called out her bitbeast it might help but if she did that she risked losing by fainting. She was already feeling a little bit dizzy as it was. She wouldn't last much longer. Kai knew this. She charged towards Kenny's blade. He flew around the other side and came up for another attack. She winced the pain was getting too much. The next attack sent her head in a tizzy. Kai realised what was happening. She glared. She was determined. "Come on Derega do this!" she said. Her blade with a burst of energy hit Kenny's and knocked it flying back into Kenny's hand. She grinned. She'd won. She didn't have enough energy to cheer. She fell backwards into Kai's arms. He smiled he was proud of her she'd actually defeated her first opponent. Kenny looked confused. "Since when could she blade?" he asked. "We told you since just after the fight." Kenny looked puzzled. "Looks like you jumped to conclusions chief." Said Dizzi smartly. "Sorry I thought you two were dating to get back at Tyson I guess I should stop making assumptions." Kai rolled his eyes. "Why'd she faint?" he asked. "I don't know it seems she can't last five minutes without passing out." "It could be the power surge... or erm... well is she eating properly?" He shrugged. "I think we already established I'm not her boyfriend I wouldn't know would I?" "Well she could be anorexic she could be anaemic she could be ill or the blade could be causing it." "She only seems to faint when she's blading." He said.  
  
"Well people with cyber bit beasts tend to do that so it is possible the powers too much for her. She's never faced this before." "She's getting stronger though!" he protested. "Wether she's getting stronger or not if the powers too much for her she might not be meant to be a beyblader. Some people just aren't!" "She is though she has a stronger will to learn than Tyson does!" "Hmm... Dizzi blood check on Hilary." He said attaching a small electrode to her hand. "Blood levels normal adrenaline through the roof, Energy low" "Anything wrong with any other chemicals if I'm right in suggesting this problem could be chemical rather than physical." "You're a science whiz to you everything's chemical not physical!" Kenny ignored him. "All checks out okay chief. I can't find anything wrong." Kenny glared. Kai kneeled down and put her head on his lap. "So is it possible it's the blade wearing her out physically?" he asked. "I think it might be more than that Kai, the blades not wearing her out. She's wearing herself out!" "How?" "Well, she's putting her own energy into the blade I think." Dizzi was checking the blade over. "Yeah the blades energy levels are way up chief." "If she keeps doing this." Kenny frowned. "She might end up killing herself. She has to learn to blade properly, rather than forcing herself to do it." "Hey I learnt by forcing myself she can do the same!" "SHE'S NOT A BOY KAI. SHE'S A GIRL SHE ISN'T AS STRONG, SHE DOESN'T HAVE THE PHYSICAL STREGTH THAT YOU AND TYSON HAVE!"  
  
"Sexist." Murmered Hilary trying to force herself to sit up. "Calm down Hilary just lay still for a while." "I don't want to lie still!" she argued. "HILARY CAN YOU LISTEN TO ME KAI'S BEEN TEACHING YOU ALL WRONG!" "I'M STILL LEARNING!" she screamed pouncing up. Maybe that wasn't a good idea, she teetered slightly before glaring at Kenny. "Hilary, stop yelling!" said a voice. Tyson. Great just what she needed. "Why?" she spat. "First you fall out with us then you start on Kate for no reason now you're about ready to beat Kenny to a bloody pulp!" "Fallen out with us??? Who's us Tyson?" asked an icy Kai. He glared. "What do you..." "You know very well what we mean Tyson." Kai said snappily. Hilary swayed drunkenly. Her breathing slightly erratic. She sat down on the ground gulping in the air as though she was dependent on it [well she is but. ah!]  
  
"Hilary are you... okay?" asked Max suddenly aware of Hilary's lack of energy. She nodded her head furiously. "Fine. Fine, I'm fine yeah... fine." She whispered distractedly. "Come on I'll walk you home." Said Kai. She nodded. "We might as well tag along, we're going that way anyway." Said Ray shrugging. Kai glared. He bent down and supported Hilary. Kenny ducked and helped her too. "Thanks." She mouthed.  
  
"She's getting worse." Said Kai awkwardly. Kenny had decided to stay at Tyson's that night and he and himself were the only ones awake. "Funny thing the human determination system..." "How so?" he asked staring at the ceiling. "She knows she's getting herself sick so badly she may be slowly killing herself, yet she continues." Kenny mused. Kai sighed. Kenny was right. She was slowly but surely wearing herself down. Soon there would be nothing left for her to rely on. Even worse he was the one who had got her started on it.  
  
Hilary sat on her bed. Her energy had returned. She was sat cross legged. The blade in her hands twinkled and glittered maliciously. She studied it carefully. There didn't appear to be a fault. 'The faults not with the blade Hilary it's with you' she thought viciously. She bit her lip. She stared in the mirror. It reminded her of a poem 'I looked in the mirror, behind brown eyes was sorrow' [ok is blue eyes I can cheat I wrote it] that's what she saw. Sorrow. And determination. Raw emotion. God she wished she was a writer sometimes this stuff was good. If she wrote about what she was feeling she'd make millions. She grabbed the launcher. She knew she could do this. She tugged the rip cord. She had been blading about 10 mins when suddenly she realised she was surviving. She felt strange but not tired. A voice. She started hearing a voice. "Jo..." it said. She looked puzzled. There was a girl on the bed. No not a girl and angel. Her wings towered in the air a few feathers fluttering to the ground. "You're not Jo." She stated simply. She looked slightly icy. Slightly sinister. "Deraga?" she asked. "Yes numbskull!" she countered rolling her eyes. "You should listen to me." She said. "Instead of trying to kill me." "Why?" she asked. Hilary looked taken back by this. "Why should I?" "Because, because I said so." The brunette said shaking. She didn't like this. It was a nightmare she'd wake up in a minute.  
  
"You're not Jo." She stated again. "No, No I'm not. Who's Jo?" Derega didn't answer she seemed to stare straight through Hilary. Hilary shuddered. Derega was small standing at about 5ft 2 she had long blue/silver hair. She had on a white outfit and she had piercing blue eyes. "Jo is, Jo is Kai's sister." She stumbled. Derega suddenly looked annoyed. "Worthless scum! Him and Dranzer!" she snapped. Hilary's breathing was sharp. "What happened?" Derega didn't answer. She looked slightly sad. And slightly annoyed. Hilary suddenly fainted.  
  
When she awoke Derega was gone but the blade was lying feet away from her. God this got weirder by the minute.  
  
*********  
  
"Hilary are you okay?" asked a voice. Max. "Hello Max." she said as they walked down the road. "What's been going on?" "What do you mean?" she asked. "You and Kai were acting really weird. And now Kenny's been dragged into it. Why?" "I've not been feeling so good, Kenny and Kai are helping me get back on my feet." "You're not feeling so good? Coz of Tyson?" "No." she said shortly. "He doesn't mean what he says you know." He said awkwardly. She sighed. "But he still says them." "He has a short fuse." "Tyson?" joked Kenny the second he caught up with them. "Yeah. How'd you know?" "Lucky guess."  
  
Hilary knocked her bag flying. Damn it. She began to pick her things up. Kenny and Max helped her. "Hilary..." asked Max. she suddenly realised what he had in his hands. 'Derega' uh oh. She gulped. "What's going... on?" he asked turning it over and surveying it. He handed it back to her. She bit her lip. "I'm learning." She said. He looked puzzled. "How good are you?" he asked. He didn't look annoyed he had a small smile on his face. "Not very." "Want a battle?" he asked pulling out Draciel and his launcher. She smirked. "Hilary NO!" said Kenny. She shook her head. "I never turn down a challenge." Kenny started ranting. A lone figure watched from the bridge.  
  
"3-2-1 let it rip!" she called. Derega span but didn't move. At first Kenny thought she'd frozen Max looked puzzled. 'come on Derega.' She thought. The blade still span in one place. Max charged at her. She knew what to do. She swerved to miss the attack. She smirked. "No holding back on me Maxy!" she called. He tried once more and failed to attack her. "I've got news for you Hil!" he said circling her. "I'm not holding back!" she smiled. Her legs felt weak and she wanted to scream. But she wanted to finish the match. "DRACIEL!" screamed Max loudly. His bit beast leapt into the air. The figure on the bridge turned away. Hilary didn't stand a chance against draciel if she couldn't call upon Derega. Hilary breathed heavily. "No." she whispered. "You want to stop." "Not on... your life, Max." she cried. Her sudden change from defence to offence shocked Max. she charged at him. Sparks flew everywhere. The figure on the bridge span around. Kenny ran forward to support Hilary. She looked like she was going to drop dead of exhaustion. But she was sticking it out. "DEREGA!" she cried. The blade seemed to glow unnaturally for a second as though she was calling out her bitbeast. But then a huge wave of air blasted from the blade knocking both blades back into the hands of their owners.  
  
Max looked shocked. "WELL DONE HILARY!" Called Kai from atop the bridge. She smiled weakly. She didn't want to faint this time. "Wow..." Max said. "Tyson really underestimates you, if you can draw with a world champion as a rookie." She smiled weakly and sat down. "Max, don't tell anyone ok." "ok." He said. The four stood [or sat in Hilary's case] on the edge of the riverbank. Thinking about what was to come.  
  
"One day Tyson." She whispered. "One day I'll beat you, I'll show you I'm not as useless as you think, Tyson Granger, your time will come." She liked Tyson. She REALLY liked him. But she had to prove her point here. As she whispered her last word she fainted. "She lasted really well this time." Kenny whispered. Kai nodded and picked her up. "She did." He said. The three boys took her home as Kenny and Kai explained to Max.  
  
A/n: YAY finished. This chapter was more Ty/Hil. I am not telling wether this is a Kai/hil or ty/hil. I know. 


	3. dating

A/n: *anime ticked off sign appears on head* Hilary: uh oh what's wrong? Me: I have decided on the pairing I keep getting reviews saying 'plz make it a Kai/Hil' or emails sayin 'it has to be a Ty/Hil' I hav decided you can't tell me what to choose! I wrote this chapter 2 spite everyone who said that. Tyson: Uh oh well Kai you better do the disclaimer! Kai: we've fallen out remember! Hilary: that's only in the story! Me: oh leave him be! IDONOTOWNBEYBLADEIFIDIDIWUDNOTBWRITINGFANFICSIWUDBBUSYWRITINGNEWEPISODES!  
  
Chapter 3: [I will decide later]  
  
'Max is ok with me learning to blade' Hilary thought as she walked round town. 'and he said I was good! Well he said Tyson underestimates me!' speak of the devil. Across the street were Tyson and Max and Ray. Kenny was there but he didn't look happy. Kai was probably off being awkward. "Hey guys." She said bowing to greet them. She turned to Tyson and added. "Tyson." She inclined her head slightly as if to acknowledge him. He nodded slightly "Hilary." He said icily. "You guys still haven't made up." Asked Ray. "When Tyson stops being a pig I'll talk to him again." Hilary scoffed. "When Hilary stops thinking she knows it all I'll talk to her." Tyson said turning his back on her. She rolled her eyes. "Ah. I take that as a no." he said. "Yes." Max said "Yes they have or yes that's a no." Ray puzzled. "No, yes that's a no." "You guys are confusing me!" Hilary snapped.  
  
"Ok we'll stop, Hilary want to come cinema with me tonight?" Max asked. Hilary looked confused. He raised his eyebrows and widened his eyes. "Oh," she said. She suddenly got it. He didn't want to go to the cinema he wanted to talk to her. Strictly platonic. "Er... yeah. Pick me up whenever." She said. He smiled slightly. Glad she'd understood. "Ok see you at your place at 4." He said. She nodded and wandered off. "Dude did you just ask Hilary out, like on a date?" Ray asked in shock. "Ah, was bound to happen." Tyson hadn't said anything. He bit his lip to try refrain himself from saying what he wanted to say.  
  
"So Maxy asked you out?" "No, well yes I mean, he only wants to talk." "Talk? Listen Hilary a boy can't go out with a pretty girl and just 'talk'" he said firmly. Hilary suddenly went bright red. "And what did you mean by that Kai Hiwatari?" she asked. "Mean by what?" "1 you said it as though you were implying Max had something other than 'talking' on his mind and 2 you said I was pretty." "Well he's 14? What do you expect." "You're avoiding the other question!" she snapped. "Well, Hilary you ARE attractive." He said not looking at her. "Yeah the kind of girl everyone thinks looks ok until she opens her big mouth!" Hilary said with a sigh setting Derega up. "Hilary!" he warned. "What have I told you about putting yourself down this is how Tyson gets away with walking all over you." "Yeah well it's true." I should be at school tomorrow but because of my big mouth I've been excluded." "Well, you were sticking up for yourself." "Whatever. Come on battle me." "Not a good idea." He said "Max is a pushover but I'm not." "Max is NOT a pushover he's world champion same as you!" she snapped. "Now blade!" she called.  
  
"One thing I've... let it rip... noticed about you since you started... DRANZER... beyblading you've been a lot more... aggressive." He said. Hilary swung Derega around the back of Dranzer. "You'll never win unless you call out Derega." She knew that. She'd always known. But... she heard Derega's haunting voice whisper 'not on your life lady.' She glared. "You don't mean that!" she said aloud. "I do unless you want to lose." "Not you! DEREGA!" she screamed. A white light shone from the blade. 'please,' she thought 'please.' She didn't faint. She just fell over. She still hadn't succeeded in calling out the bitbeast. Kai shook his head and Dranzer charged Derega, knocking her straight out of the ring. She rolled her eyes. "Fine then, be that way." She muttered. she stood up but fell back down again. She glared inwardly. Kai gripped her arm and held her up they sat down on the wall. [A/n: ok I know there's no wall but I invented one for the sake of it]  
  
"Hilary!" called Kenny running down the embankment. "Hey Kenny." She said smiling. "Tyson's in a right state." "What why what happened is he ok?" she asked worriedly. "He's fine. Well physically, yes, but he's in a right state emotionally." "WHY!" she demanded. "Kenny you're scaring her just tell us what's wrong ok." Kai snapped. "I think it's because Max asked you out." "It's not a date! At least I hope not, anyway we're only going to talk!" "Yeah 'talk'," Kenny said rolling his eyes. "Why does everyone say that look I'll ring Max now if you want!" she snapped. "No need." Kai said. "What?" "Here comes the cavalry." He said pointing.  
  
Ray and Max were coming around. Hilary quickly stashed the blade. "Hey." Said Max. Ray seemed annoyed. He wasn't talking to Max. "Hey Kai, Kenny." And by the looks of it he wasn't talking to Hilary either. "Uh oh." "Ignore him, Hilary a word... in private." Max said raising his eyebrows. "Yeah," she said "oh I er..." she had to come up with a quick excuse as to not get off the wall. "I er... sprained my ankle." [hmm I really need a new excuse] She knew she didn't have the energy to stand up. "Oh..." he said. "Guys a little privacy?" he asked. "Fine." Kai muttered. "Yeah sure." Kenny said. Ray sighed. "I hope you know what you're doing man." He said. And he strode off.  
  
"Listen Hil, about tonight, The guys seem to think it's a 'proper date' I just wanted to make sure you know it's not a proper date." "Course I do!" she said "Sheesh what do you take me for." "Tyson's really upset, he thinks I stole his girl." "He said that did he?" she asked tapping her foot. "Not exactly but that's what he means!" "Listen Max I know you're blond but bare with me here 'Tyson does not fancy me!'" she said. [sorry 4 the blond bit had 2 put it in] "We'll talk tonight okay?" he said. "What film you want to go see?" "We're really going to the cinema?" she asked in shock. "Yeah if you want, see no harm." He said. "Whatever." She said she sighed.  
  
"Ray's right you know." She murmured "I hope you know what you're doing." "It'll all be worth it later Hil... when you tell Tyson he'll understand." "I'm not going to tell him." She said "I'm going to show him. One day I'm going to beat him and then we'll see who's so high and mighty." "Oh god," "What?" "You're turning into Tyson." "HEY!"  
  
Ray sat with Kai and Kenny on top of the bridge watching Max and Hilary play fight. He knew the boys knew something he and Tyson didn't. But what? "Guys? What's the deal here?" Kenny nervously began to play solitaire. Kai cast him an icy look before returning his gaze to the embankment. "Listen I thought there was no secrets among the bladebreakers." "There aren't." Kai said icily. "If you remember... Hilary's not a bladebreaker..." "But you guys are excluding me and Tyson I thought friends stuck together." He said. "And now Max and Hilary are going out together all you guys have been doing is running off with her. What's the deal man?" "Not my problem." Kai said. "Well Captain... it's not your problem if I quit then is it." He turned his back on them and left. "Ray wait!" called Kenny. "Kai now look what you've done." "I didn't do anything, his lack of trust made him leave he's left before and he'll come back. He always does."  
  
Tyson sat alone in the dojo. He absently tossed his beyblade in the air. "Why are you so bothered Ty, it's not like you liked her or anything." He muttered to himself. He sighed. Maybe he did like her. That's why he was so against her being a part of the team. Or maybe that's why he was so against her dating Max. Maybe he didn't know how he felt. That was his problem. Never very good with emotion. Ray came in and went straight to his sleeping bag thingy [lord knows what they're called over there but I'm pretty sure they're not called sleeping bag thingys]. He was mumbling to himself. They didn't say anything. They were both pretty peeved at their teammates [or former teammates in Ray's case].  
  
Hilary and Max sat in the theatre. Eventually they had decided on a horror movie. "Apparently Kai says Ray has quit." Hilary paled. "Why?" "Because, he doesn't trust any of us anymore." Hilary sighed. "I better get really good really fast, or Ray will end up back in China," "Ray's not the problem... it's you fainting all the time." Hilary shook her head. "I'm getting better. I fall over and my energy's low but I don't faint anymore." "It's still a problem... Hilary," "No it isn't." "Listen I'm looking out for a friend here, I think we should talk to my mum. She's an expert she'll know." "No way am I running off to New York lord knows what we'd come back to." She said. "I was thinking the whole team goes." "And how do you suppose you guys get time off school?" she asked raising her eyebrows. "Hm, true..." he said awkwardly. "Well maybe we can get her to visit us?"  
  
"Oh yeah and that'll look really inconspicuous." She said her voice dripping with sarcasm. "No just you and me meet her in town or something," "They'll think we're off on another date." She said. "And what exactly is the problem with that Hil?" he asked. "You have a cover up for practices or anything." "And then what, when I've finished my practices am I supposed to hang around you 24-7?" "Hilary..." he said sounding slightly hurt. She ran her hands through her hair. "I'm in way over my head here Max," "Me Kai and Kenny are doing our best to help you but, but you're brushing us off." "I think I'm becoming you guys, slowly but surely," "What do you mean?" Someone in the theatre shh'd them. [they've been talkin all the way through the movie lol] "I'm taking on your traits." Max looked puzzled. "I'm as stubborn as Tyson, with my not giving up on this even though it's hurting me." Max nodded. "As strong as Kai, as in determined to not let even Kate in my way." Max smirked. "I'm a little less smarter than Kenny but I'm working on it, Ray, cunning, I'm doing this behind his back and he doesn't like that but he always does stuff like this. And you, I'm trying not to hurt anybody like you always do, you're kind but ruthless." He nodded  
  
"I think I understand." "if I'm not a bladebreaker after all this, then what am I." "You've been a member since day 1 hil!" he protested. "Tell that to the rest of the guys." She whispered. They sat and watched the rest of the movie in silence. None of them knew what to say and they both felt awkward. God it was just like a real date wasn't it.  
  
A/n: I had to do that. To spite all the kai/hil and ty/hil supporters who were buggin me. Well Kai/hil Ty/hil Max/hil? DUN EVEN DARE SEND IN REVIEWS SAYING 'PLEASE MAKE IT Kai/Hil' or 'MAKE IT Ty/Hil' coz it bugs me. 


End file.
